


Part 1: Is it worth it?

by Loner__Headphones



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: He just wanted the D, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kinda self harm, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mind Control, Physical Abuse, Poor Michael, Self Harm, Sucicde mention, Why Did I Write This?, blood/gore warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Michael wants revenge on JeremyMichael gets a SquipShit goes somewhereHow do I write BMC fan fiction?





	1. Save the pitiful Children

Today was the day. No turning back. Michael was getting the Squip today just to get revenge on Jeremy. Jeremy still had a Squip of his own so it was only fair to fight fire with fire, or in this case, technology with technology.

Michael took the 400 dollars to Payless shoes and found the shady guy. The guy already knew why Michael was there, he recognized Michael right away. Not many people came to buy a Squip so it was hard to forget someone who had come either to get a Squip or come with someone to get a Squip.

“You have the 600 dollars I’m guessing?” The guy asked, looking around.

“Not 600 but 400. You let my old friend only pay 400, I deserve to pay the same.” Michael said, his voice showing that he was annoyed.

“400…. Yeah, okay. I’ll settle for 400 dollars but just remember, if you ever come in to get another one it’ll be 600.” He spoke as he pulled out the shoe box with the tiny Squip inside.

Michael looked at the box, trying to hide his excitement. This was it, his plan was all coming together. It was gonna be hell paying his mom’s back but it was worth it. Michael handed the guy the 400 and took the box.

The guy looked at Michael, grabbing his hoodie before he could turn away.

“All sales are final. Make sure you’re making the right decision by buying this.”

Michael nodded, pulling himself away. He imedently went home, not wanting to have a major freak out in the mall. If he started screaming and thrashing around at home his parents would just think it was a really bad anxiety attack. They would have no clue what was gonna happen to their son.

Finally he got home. His parents tried to talk to him but he made the commen excuse when he didn’t wanna talk, which was very often.

“I have a big school project with Jeremy and it needs to be done soon.”

Both his moms knew that was a lie but they didn’t care. If Michael didn’t want to talk then they respected that and left him alone. Of course they didn’t always let it slide but 99.9% of the time they let him go.

Michael went straight up to his room, opening the door to his room. He closed the door and locked it. He went to his small desk and sat down, placing the shoe box on his desk, looking down at it. Was he making the right choice? Jeremy and Michael had been friends for twelve years now, was he really about to do this? Well if it was it was to late now, no refunds.

As Michael went to take the pill and swallow it he remembered something that he didn’t have. Mountain Dew. He knew he had a bunch in the fridge, his mom’s knew he liked it. It was mostly red mountain dew but he had a few regular ones. He didn’t wanna go down and get one though, one of the two women downstairs would try to spike up a conversation. Was it worth it? Fuck yes. Did he wanna? Fuck no.

Michael sighed and stood up. He was gonna go get a Mountain Dew and risk the conversation. Before he could even reach his bedroom door he heard one of his moms call him. This one was Ashley. She had long black hair, olive skin, and green eyes. She was very slim and pretty. She got angry easily but tried not to do it at home. She was the birth mom of Michael. She and the doner dad were both Filipino (that was intentional) so that’s where he got it.

His other mom was Rachel. She was pale, had long green hair, dyed obviously. She had icy blue eyes. She wasn’t very skinny. She was about the same weight as Michael. She was chubby but also well built. She was the kind of girl that was sweet and nice but if you messed with her loved ones she could fuck you up in ten seconds or less. She had wanted to be the birth mom but Ashley had insisted that Rachel wouldn’t be able to handle the pain since the week before they got a doner dad Rachel had gotten a paper cut and started crying and freaking out and wanted to go to the hospital because it wouldn’t stop bleeding.

“Michael Mell, come downstairs right now!”

Shit. Ashley only called him by his full name when he was in big trouble.

Michael went downstairs, looking at her. She was holding her wallet, looking pissed.

“400 dollars Michael? Really? I told you that money was for something very important. Where is it? I need it back.”

No, this was bad. What could he say? ‘Oh, it’s with some weird guy at Payless Shoes. I bought a super computer to help me get revenge on Jeremy.’ Fuck no.

“I uh…. I prepaid someone to get me a crap ton of Crystal Pepsi and Code red.”

Ashley groaned, rubbing her temples.

“And what happens if they don’t get it and you just wasted all our money on a scam.”

“He’ll get it mom, this guy is the guy who I get all the drinks from. He never-”

Next he heard a different voice call from upstairs.

“Michael, why is there a grey tic-tac in a shoe box in your room?”

The Squip! No, no, no, no! His plan was falling apart.

“He’ll get it for me mom. I’ll be right back.”

He ran upstairs only to see Rachel looking at the pill.

“I didn’t know they made grey tic-tacs. What’s this flavor? Dust?”

“Uh…. No…. It doesn’t taste like anything. It’s an experiment me and Jeremy are doing. It’s supposed to be an energy booster. I have a big test tomorrow and I need to study so I offered to try it.”

God, even saying Jeremy’s name sounded wrong.

“Why was it in a shoe box though for…. Women’s high heels. And a good brand to. Where did you get this box and why?”

“I didn’t want you to see it and throw it away so I…. Wait, why are you in my room? You never come in here.”

Michael tried to stay as calm as possible. Even though Rachel was really nice she had her moments.

“Oh, Jeremy saw you today. He called and said you seemed really nervous and looked like you were upset. I came in here to check on you but then you weren’t here. I spotted the now Energy Booster and got curious.”

Ah, okay. Jeremy finally fucking cares. He didn’t care before but as soon as Michael was looking suspicious and coming out of Payless and looking more nervous than ever he finally got worried. Or maybe his Squip had told Jeremy that Michael had bought a Squip and warned Jeremy that he might wanna give Rachel and Ashley a quick call.

“It’s nothing mom, I promise. I’m fine. I really need to study though. I’m gonna go get a Mountain Dew and then come back up and study. Thanks for worrying.”

Michael smiled softly and hugged Rachel, receiving a hug back.

“I just get worried. I love you Michael. I hope you do good on the test.” Rachel says, pulling away from Michael. She leaves the room, leaving the door open so Michael can leave and get his Mountain Dew.

Michael sighed, stretching for a moment. He looked down at the pill. What would happen if he took it? What if it started “Optic Nerve-Blocking” his family? No, it couldn’t. But…. Was this worth it? As soon as he took it he would be in extreme pain and discomfort. He had to contain it. Bite a pillow, shove socks into his mouth, something! If he screamed that loud he would be taken to the hospital right away. His panic attacks have gotten to the point that he needed medical treatment. He had to hide it.

Michael left his room, going downstairs to the fridge. Ashley and Rachel were sitting in the living room, watching TV. He quickly grabbed the Mountain Dew and went back to his room, setting the bottle on the table. He closed his door and locked it, going and sitting back at his desk. He looked at the Mountain Dew and the small grey pill. He had to be quiet when he took this. He had heard Jeremy scream right after he…. Wait, why did he care? Jeremy’s screams would be by Michael’s doing soon, then he would try to care.

This was it. Michael was gonna do it. He grabbed two socks before grabbing the pill and put it into his mouth with no hesitation. It tasted like Jeremy said. Minty. He opened the Mountain Dew and took a big swig of it. He closed the bottle, shoved the socks into his mouth and layed on the floor, not wanting to fall out of his chair if worse came to worse.

He waited for a minute, still not feeling anything. Was this one faulty?!

He was just gonna keep laying there until he heard Rachel call up the stairs.

“Michael, dinner time! Come on!”

Fuck…. Well since it was defaulty there was no reason he couldn’t go downstairs. He got up from the floor, taking the socks out of his mouth. The food smelled good, really good. Rachel must have cooked tonight.

As he was heading downstairs he felt a sudden sharp pain in his head. It was an awful feeling. He rubbed his temples, hunching over in pain. He opened his eyes, trying to walk down the stairs. The pain grew more and more until finally he was screaming in pain. He ended up falling down the stairs, screaming and squirming around on the floor. Rachel and Ashley came running to his side, their eyes wide when they saw their son screaming and squirming on the floor.

Ashley picked Michael up, carrying him upstairs to his bedroom. He didn’t stop squirming. This was different from Jeremy. His anxiety and anger interfered and made it so he was having an Anxiety attack and having the Squip start to take over his mind.

Ashley layed Michael on his bed, putting a hand on his chest. This always helped Michael when this stuff happened. It was nice for him to feel human contact when he had really bad anxiety attacks.

“Michael, listen to my voice. You’re okay, Rachel is getting your Anxiety meds, she’ll be here in just a minute. You’re okay, just breath.”

Michael was trying to calm down, his vision still blurry. Probably because his glasses had fallen off when he fell down the stairs. Suddenly he heard a different female voice that wasn’t his mom’s.

*Michael Mell. That’s your name, right? Welcome to your new world. A new life view. Your own personal Squip. You don’t seem so good right now. Is now a bad time to introduce myself?*

'N-no, it would help actually. Can you help my nerves calm down? Please? I don’t want to go to the hospital.’

Without getting a response Michael felt himself start to calm down. His body stopped twitching, he stopped crying because of the pain. Rachel came in with his Anxiety meds, grabbing his Mountain Dew and helped him sit up, putting the pill in his partly open mouth before tilting his head back, pouring some of the soda into his mouth before closing his mouth and sliding a hand down his throat, forcing him to swallow the pill and the soda.

*These two girls are your parents, right? Rachel and Ashley. They care about you a lot, don’t they? Which one is your birth mom?*

'Uh…. Ashley. The one with the black hair. She and my doner dad are both Filipino.’

*Unless information for now. Now onto the important stuff. You want revenge on Jeremy Heere, your old friend. He abandoned you and now you want revenge. He’s pretty popular. Give yourself a moment to calm down. Think the word “Shutdown” And then when you’re ready to start think the word “Startup.”*

'Uh…. Okay? Shutdown.’

And with that the Squip shut off. Michael didn’t hear it at all.

Rachel felt Michael’s forehead, it was still a little warm. He was sweating so much, his jacket was now dark red in some parts.

“Michael, are you okay? What happened that triggered that bad of an Anxiety attack? Do you even remember what happened?”

Michael shook his head.

“N-no, I don’t. Uh…. Mom one and mom two-”

Mom one was Ashley. Mom two was Rachel. When he was younger he hated calling out “mom” And having both come so he gave them nicknames. They didn’t mind, they thought it was cute.

“Can I please have some time alone? I wanna calm down alone. I’ll be fine, I’ll call if I need anything.”

Rachel and Ashley nodded.

“Don’t do anything bad while we’re gone. Please.” Rachel said, getting a nod from Ashley in response. Ashley got up and left the room with Rachel, closing the door.

“Startup.” Michael said out loud. His parents knew he talked to himself sometimes so it wasn’t unusual.

*Hello Michael. While I was shut down I took some notes of sorts. First, what voice would you like? The choices are Rachel, Ashley, Jeremy, or default. Default has no name set for it so if you choose that one y-*

“Default and Jeremy. For now. I want Default when I’m at home or out and about. If Jeremy is near switch to his voice, please.”

The Squip went silent for a moment before speaking again.

*Default for now. Now, let’s be exact here. You want Revenge on your old friend Jeremy for leaving you for popularity. He has a Squip of his own, which will make this a challenge. Not impossible but a challenge. He’s very popular but that’s not a problem. You just need to befriend one of his friends, then he has no choice but to be around you.*

“But which one? None of them like someone like me. How co-”

*Rich or Brooke. Rich most likely. I’ll sync with his Squip and make him like you.*

“How do you know he has a Squip? I didn’t even know that.”

*Jeremy told you that Rich told him that he has one and that Jeremy should get one. I dig stuff up that wouldn’t be important to you but is important to your mission. Rich is your link to Jeremy.*

“But Rich is so hard to even look at without him wanting to beat you up. How am I gonna get to him?”

*If your link to Jeremy is Rich then talk to Rich about Jeremy. Throw some Squip logic in there to, I’ll help you. Also, you might wanna retrieve your glasses. It’s going to be hard to start a conversation with Rich without your glasses.*

Michael nodded and got up slowly, wobbling a little bit before walking slowly. He left his room, trying to find his glasses. He was almost blind without them.

“Mom one, can you help me find my glasses? I can’t see.” He called out, looking at Ashley as best as he could.

“Stop moving, you’re gonna step on your glasses.” Ashley said, putting a hand on Michael’s shoulder. She reached down and picked up his glasses.

“Hold still, I’m gonna put them on you. You’re still pretty shaky.”

Michael nodded, holding still as he felt Ashley place his glasses on his face, feeling them rest on the bridge of his nose. He stood still for a moment, letting his vision readjust. Sometimes he hated having glasses.


	2. Part 2: The revenge begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting even more heated now and it would have kept going if Jeremy's Squip hadn't taken over. God damnit Keanu.

~Sometime later~

Michael had made his way back upstairs and was now sitting at his desk with his computer open.

“Okay, now what? I got away from my mom’s for now and I have my computer open. And just for now can you go back to your default voice? The one you had when I got you?”

A moment of silence went by before the Squip spoke up again.

*Back to default now. Now do you have Jeremy on any social media’s? Anything where I can look more in depth into his whole character?*

“Uh…. No…. Jeremy didn’t get any social media stuff. He said that he wasn’t popular enough to get it.”

*But he’s popular now. What if he got it now?*

“Well…. Maybe…. But he probably would block me from it. Oh! He does have a Steam account. We play a lot of video games together. But I don’t think that’ll give you a lot of information about him….”

*No, that’s perfect. He buys most of his games anyways so there’s a chance I can see what he likes just from the types of games on his account.*

"I can't view his account.... He blocked me after he became popular."

*Does he really not have anything?*

"No, he doesn't. Can't you just access my memories and get stuff from that?"

*I wish I could and I did but your memories of him are very faint and mostly consist of you staring at his lips, eyes, and-*

"Don't finish that sentence! I know what I was looking at.... But I know for sure there's some memories of him where I wasn't staring at him."

*Of course there is but they're very faint. You tried to forget them after he started being a jerk to you and well.... You seceded.*

"You can't be serious.... Well how am I gonna help you get more information about him?"

*Rich. Didn't I tell you he's the link? Befriend Rich, get close to Jeremy. It's that easy.*

"Oh, contacting him is easy. He has Facebook and Twitter."

*Don't explain, just message him.*

Michael nodded, pulling up Twitter. Michael didn't wanna go on Facebook, Jeremy had one and he'd be damned if he went on and saw Jeremy's name and pictures.

He went to Rich's Twitter and clicked on the option to send him a message.

"What do I say to him? I have to be careful."

Michael's fingers started moving instantly, he didn't even hear anything. Was the Squip making him type?

Michael looked down at the message. It read "Hey, Rich, can I talk to you tomorrow at school? I have some stuff to tell you that you might be interested in."

"Are you sure this will get him? I don't wanna get beaten up."

*You're gonna talk about the Squip then Jeremy. But we'll get more into that when the time comes. Send the message, quickly. Ashley is coming.*

Michael nodded and quickly sent the message before closing the tab on his phone.

*Turn off your computer. You don't need it right now.*

Michael did as he was told, shutting off his computer. As soon as he did he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Michael? Are you still awake? You know you have to go to bed early. Your anxiety attack was really bad and you don't do well if you don't sleep early after that."

Michael sighed softly.

"I was just doing something really quick. I'll go to bed in a few minutes."

"No Michael, now. Get ready for bed, I expect you to be in bed in ten minutes tops."

"Mom, I'm just finishing up a conversation with a friend. I promise I'll go to bed as soon as I'm some."

Ashley sighed from the other side of the door.

"Fine. Finish up. You have twenty minutes before you have to be in bed. I'm keeping track of time. Also, don't forget to clean your thighs tonight. After your last incident with a razor I don't want your thighs infected. Clean them out or I'll have Rachel hold you down while I do it."

Michael groaned. He didn't think Rachel and Ashley knew what he did. They must have caught a glimpse of him when he was changing and only had his boxers on.

"Fine. I will. I'll come out soon, I promise."

"Thank you. Come downstairs when you're done getting ready for bed. Rachel has something for you."

"Alright. I'll be down soon."

He didn't get a response. The Squip hadn't said anything even. Well.... Not until now.

*Incident with a razor? What's she talking about?*

Michael sighed. "I cut my thighs up since they're sensitive so it hurts more. It distracts me from the fact that I'm upset or depressed."

*Intentionally.... We'll fix that. See if Rich messaged you back.*

Michael nodded and opened his phone again to see a Twitter notification.

"Richy__Rich__69 Has sent you a message"

That was quick.... Michael didn't even think Rich would reply. Especially since Michael didn't have a cool username or anything, which apparently was important. (Michael's username on Social Media has always been "Michael__Mell__80s. Jeremy helped make it.)

Michael unlocked his phone and clicked on the notification.

The message read "If you wanna talk then we can't do it directly at school, I can't be seen with losers-"

Of course Rich would say something like that. But there was more.

"But if you really need to talk then meet me in the auditorium during lunch. No one goes in there, trust me. I'll see you then nerd."

Michael nodded as he read the message.

*So he's willing to talk. That's good. Now we just have to hope he doesn't bring his friends. Or worse, bring Jeremy.*

"Should I tell him not to bring anyone?"

*That would be a wise thing for you to do. Don't sound suspicious.*

Michael nodded and sent a message back.

Michael__Mell__80s: Come alone, I need to tell you something that not many people would understand. I know you will though.

"Does that work?"

The Squip sighed. *It sounds like you're going to confess your gay love attraction towards him. Erase that, let me talk.*

Michael nodded and erased the message.

Before he knew what had happened he had already typed the message.... Or the Squip had typed the message.

Michael__Mell__80s: I got something from Payless shoes that you might be interested in.

"Wait, I thought we were waiting until tomorrow to tell him."

*We are. He could either know what we're talking about or he thinks we just got an awesome pair of shoes.*

"Yeah.... I don't think Rich is that dumb. He knows that my family is on the richer side of the town, I don't think he would believe that I went into Payless to buy a ten dollar pair of shoes when he thinks I could easily go into an expensive shoe store and buy a eighty dollar pair of shoes you know, like the ones I wear all the time."

*Don't get smart with me, I'm just trying to help. You should get to bed now, Ashley wasn't playing around.*

Michael nodded and put his phone on his desk, plugging it in. He left his room and went to the bathroom. He first cleaned his thighs up, trying too hold back from crying in pain. It stung so badly.

*Those look bad.... Did you not clean them the day that it happened?*

"No.... I didn't.... Jeremy did. I called right away and he came over and cleaned them up, making sure the bleeding stopped...."

Michael sighed, running his hands through his hair.

*I didn't know this.... It wasn't in your thoughts.*

"What wasn't?"

*You love Jeremy as more than a friend.... Michael, are you sure you want to do this? You have some very sick and twisted thoughts right now about Jeremy yet your soft side is showing. There's more voices saying that you don't wanna do this.*

Michael held his face in his hands, holding back tears.

"Twelve years.... We've been friends for twelve years. Of course I don't wanna do this but that's why I have you. I know you can take over so I don't remember what happened, I know you can. You're here to help me get revenge but also make it so I don't remember anything. You have an important roll in this so if it doesn't work out it's kinda your fault for not carrying through and telling me what and what not to do."

The Squip went silent for a while before delivering a very high voltage shock to Michael's spine, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

*I'll help you but in return you need to be respectful of me. I'm only as nice as you are to me. You know us Squips have the power to take over your body and do anything we want to it. I know there's no fine print in a contract but maybe you should have asked your friend a little more about us before you spent four hundred dollars on me.*

"Well you shouldn't have cost so much you glorified microwave."

*I will shock you again, don't test me.*

Michael sighed.

"Shut down."

After that nothing came from the Squip. Michael got up and brushed his teeth, cleaning his face right after. He then left the bathroom, going straight downstairs.

Rachel looked at Michael and stood up, going over to him.

"So me and Ashley saw you having a tough time and your thighs look freshly harmed so we got you something that isn't even out on the market yet."

Rachel stuck her hands out. Michael's eyes lit up. It was the new "Apocalypse Of The Damned" Video game.

"Y-you both got this for me?! It's not even on sale yet. How'd you get this?"

"Well.... We were out and about trying to find you a birthday present since your birthday is in two weeks and while Ashley went ahead to search she met up with one of her old friends who works with the creators of the Apocalypse Of The Damned game and she paid a very large amount to get it. That's why she was a little upset that you took four hundred dollars from her wallet. The money was supposed to be to pay her friend back. He was kind enough to accept no money. But this is your early birthday present from us."

Michael still smiled wide.

"Thank you! I'm gonna go start playing it!"

Michael begun to walk upstairs until Ashley gave her signature "Stop and wait" whistle. He hated it but it always got his attention.

He came back downstairs and looked at Ashley.

"I know I told you to go to bed but we have another surprise for you. Rachel got this one especially for you."

Michael's eyebrows curved, making him look a little confused.

"Jeremy, you can come out of the kitchen now!"

Michael's eyes widened as he saw Jeremy come out of the kitchen, arms crossed. He was holding a bottle of Moutain Dew Red.

"Mom.... Uh, thanks." Michael didn't know what to say.

Jeremy walked over to him, hugging Michael tightly.

"I'm deactivating your Squip today whether you like it or not." Jeremy whispered before pulling away and grabbing Michael's hand, dragging him upstairs.

Michael gasped but followed, looking downstairs. Rachel and Ashley had resumed their seats on the couch, continuing to watch TV.

Jeremy got up to Michael's room, throwing Michael in. He walked in after him, shutting the door and locking it. He turned to a very stunned and confused Michael.

"I'm not stupid Michael. My Squip told me you got one. You're stupid for thinking I wouldn't find out. Now come here, I'm deactivating it. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Startup."

Michael said out loud, glaring at Jeremy.

*There's a beer under your bed, unopened. Get it and force it down his throat.*

"Stand back Jeremy. Don't make me do something that I'll regret."

*Good, sound Intimidating.*

"Michael, you're about as Intimidating as a baby poodle. Just drink the soda." Jeremy started walking over to Michael, opening the bottle.

"Jeremy, I said stay away. Don't come a step closer. I'll do something that we both will regret."

*Michael, it's no use being Intimidating. Get the beer are force him to swallow all of it.*

Michael nodded and grabbed the beer bottle, opening it.

"What are you gonna do? Drink it so your Squip can't- Mpfh!"

Jeremy gasped as Michael lunged at him, pinning him onto the floor and shoving the beer into his mouth.

"Drink it! I need you to drink it!" Michael yelled, watching the horror form in Jeremy's eyes as he felt himself swallow all the beer that was pouring into his mouth.

Jeremy tried speaking or yelling for help but his voice was muffled. Michael finally pulled the bottle out of Jeremy's mouth, looking down at him.

"You're Squip won't be able to help you anytime soon. I'm going to get my revenge today and you won't be able to do anything about it. You're going to become my bitch for the night and you can't do jack shit about it. Don't try to cry for help, I'll force that Moutian Dew Red down your throat and then you'll really be helpless."

Jeremy looked up at Michael, fear and terror covering his face. What was Michael gonna do?

'Hello? Keanu Reeves? I could use some help right now.'

*Anata wa jeremī o shitte iru, watashi wa anata ni kore o semeru. Moshi anata ga sono yōna yasui yopparaidenakattanara, anata wa ima wa daijōbu kamo shirenai*  
((You know Jeremy, I blame this on you. If you weren't such a cheap drunk you might be fine right now.))

Jeremy cursed under his breath. If only he wasn't such a cheap drunk this might not be a problem.

But just as the both Jeremy and the Squip had said, Jeremy was a cheap drunk and currently he was having a hard time even seeing Michael's face. But.... This couldn't just be the beer.

"Y-you drugged the beer.... Why?"

"You brought this upon yourself. If you hadn't left me for popularity you might not be in this situation. I've been your best friend for twelve years now."

Michael picked Jeremy up and put the smaller boy on his bed.

"Jeremy.... I've been waiting for this moment when I could have you in my bed for more than just a sleep over. Remember when we were younger Jeremy? You used to sleep in this bed with me. We used to joke around and say stuff like 'What if we did the do with each other just to say we've done it before?' Remember that?"

Michael got on top of Jeremy, looking down at him.

"Well now's the time. We're both gonna be able to say that we've done it with each other. You'll be proud to say that you've done it with me."

Jeremy's vision had finally cleared up a little bit. He could finally see Michael. He was.... Crying? Why?

"Michael, are you crying? What's going on?"

"I'm not crying! I'm allergic to dust...."

That was bs. Michael didn't wanna do this, not at all. But that's why the Squip was there, to make sure he didn't remember anything.

"M-Michael, we can talk about this. You don't have to do this.... Please, don't do this to me Michael."

"Shut up! You deserve this!" Michael slapped Jeremy hard across the face. As soon as he did that he heard a knock on his door.

"Michael, is everything okay in there? I know you're excited about the game but it sounds like more than a game in there."

Ashley.... Out of both moms it had to be Ashley.

"We're fine mom. Just playing the game. You know us, just messing around. Jeremy's staying the night I hope. We aren't done playing this game."

"Yes, he's spending the night. I already talked to his dad. Just try to keep it down, okay? Rachel is gonna go to bed soon. She needs to wake up early tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll keep it down. Good night mom."

After that he didn't hear anything. Michael looked back down at Jeremy.

"Hear that? You have to be quiet. So do I, but mostly you. I know you're loud."

Jeremy looked away, huffing loudly. "You don't need to go to this extent to get revenge...."

Michael slapped Jeremy again, causing Jeremy to gasp and flinch.

"Shut up. Admit it, you knew this would happen. Your Squip predicted it."

"I.... He did predict this.... He said it was a low chance of happening though-"

Jeremy continued talking, giving Michael's Squip just enough time to speak.

*Say Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A. With his Squip being defective right now he'll have no choice but to Sync with me. It'll make him a little more powerful. But don't worry, I'm still the more powerful one.*

Michael listened to Jeremy for a few more seconds before finally stopping him.

"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A."

Jeremy's eyes widened as he felt a stinging pain in his head. It went away after a moment and he heard his own Squip pipe up.

*Jeremy, I can't get you out of this situation right now, he's to dangerous. I'm warning you, be careful. Fight back if you can. It would be in your best interest if you fight back to make actual fighting motions. His Squip can take your form and imitate your movements and make him think you begging for him to stop is you begging for more. Just.... Be extremely careful.*

'I can't hit him! Ashley gets mad if I hit him since he bruises easily. You really can't do anything?'

*Jeremy.... Michael has the 4.0 version. His is the most powerful one, the one they're gonna put out into the world. He's ten times more powerful than me. Try talking to him.*

"M-Michael, please don't do this. I know you don't wanna do this. You're shaking and crying-"

Jeremy was cut off by Michael speaking.

"Default, take over."

Jeremy's eyes widened as Michael threw his head back before slouching forward. He lifted his head up after a moment. His eyes were completely blue.

"Jeremy Heere. You're the one who hurt my owner. All with the help of your stupid Squip. Michael is devastated. He has fresh cuts on his thighs from how upset he's been. I should beat the shit out of you for this but I won't. Instead I'll make you and Michael feel real good. He won't remember any of this. He doesn't need to know."

Jeremy shook his head.

"N-no. Default, whatever your name is, don't do this. Michael is gonna regret it all."

"Michael won't know. You know why he told me to take over? So he didn't remember. He doesn't wanna do it without help. I guess twelve years of friendship really makes someone regret doing bad things. Not like you'd know. Keanu blocked Michael, but now he can't. He's defective, worthless. I'm the 4.0 version. Me syncing with your Squip gave him the ability to speak English and yet he still can't give you advice on how to leave. So just shut up and let this happen. You want experience, right? Well now's the time to get it."

"Default, wait, please. Don't make Michael do this. If this got out it would ruin his whole future."

"If this gets out I'll deactivate your Squip. I already got Michael to force drugged beer down your throat, Moutain Dew Red will be just as easy. I mean, you did bring some in here."

Jeremy glanced over at the bottle of soda. It hadn't spilt on the floor even though it was opened. Good. It was one Michael had already started on so it was almost gone. Michael never finished drinking something the first time. Constantly when they would go to events together Michael would get something to drink, throw it away before it was finished, then get more.

*Jeremy, I hate to interrupt your thought process.... Actually, no I don't. But uh.... You went to space for about ten seconds while thinking of Michael drinking stuff and uh.... I hate to inform you about this but Default took your pants off.*

Jeremy looked down, eyes wide. His Squip was right. His pants were currently half way across the room and Default was currently working on getting his boxers off.

"Sorry not sorry. You were in space so I took the opportunity to get your clothes off. I hope you don't mind."

Jeremy looked at Michael. He had a big grin on his face. He only saw that one when Michael was doing something that he really liked.

"I do mind a lot! Get off me you glorified microwave!" Jeremy yelled, then receving a yell from the room over.

"Jeremy, be quiet! I know you and Michael are excited about the game but I'm trying to sleep!" Rachel called, sounding annoyed.

"Hear that Jeremy? Rachel's getting mad. You shouldn't be making so much noise anyways, this will feel great! You'll be relieved and feel so good during it. Trust me, it'll be amazing."

Jeremy went silent for a moment as Default or.... Michael stared at him before speaking again.

"Keanu, take over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this pre-written so chapter 3 is gonna take 20 years. Give me Kudos in the mean time, I need them to make my crippling anxiety and depression go away.


	3. What the fuck, Richard? (Read summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich calls and asks to hang out just before things go wrong really badly.
> 
> There's some sexist remarks in this chapter so don't read it if you don't like that, which I hope you all don't like that.

Michael's eyes widened as he watched Jeremy throw his head back, holding his hands to his head and gripping his hair. The smaller boy then brought his face forward so Michael could now see the new Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyes were now a solid neon blue color, blue circuits trailing down his face. A sinister smile was now plastered onto Jeremy's face.

"4.0, nice to finally speak to you face to face, kind of. How hard has it been taking over all of Michael's body slowly?" Jeremy didn't even sound like Jeremy anymore. The small pitch to his voice was gone and now.... It was smooth and kind of creepy.

"That's not what I've been doing at all you glorified microwave. I'm helping him."

"Yeah, sure you are. That's why you allow Michael to do this and possibly get caught by his parents and ruin his good reputation so far."

"Don't talk down to me like that 2.0, I'm the one keeping you functioning right now. If I were to unsynch with you right now you would be a stupid Japanese speaking pill with no control over anything. You know I'm right."

Jeremy sighed, nodding. "Yes, I know you're right. But you won't. Like this you have more control over the situation."

"How? If you're defective then I'm stronger. You can't take over Jeremy's body, now can you?"

Jeremy sneered at Michael, or in this case, Keanu sneered at Default.

"Why this way? You could get revenge on Jeremy any other way and you choose this way-"

"Oh, you're mistaken. I didn't choose this way, Michael Mell chose to do it this way."

Jeremy tilted his head in confusion. Michael chose this way?

"Stop blaming him, he couldn't have. Michael Mell, the kid who spends all his free time in his room blasting 80's music and playing video games, thought of getting revenge on Jeremy by physically and mentally hurting him?"

"Yes. You see, when you hate someone a lot, especially if it's the only person you had left who made you happy everyday, then you don't really care what happens to them. I mean, Michael is still as sensitive as a baby poodle but he doesn't care that much. That's why he made me take control. I don't think you realize, 2.0, that I'm so much more powerful than you. My power combined with Michael's big body build and strength makes you powerless, especially since you're just a stupid 2.0 pill who's right now really defective without my help."

"You do realize you're the only female Squip ever made, right? Which might I add, your form was made out of a panic attack. Maybe if Michael weren't having a panic attack mixed with a small seizure you'd be a man and would be taken more seriously."

Michael's eyes widened, tears welling up in his eyes. This made Keanu a little.... concerned. How was Default crying? She was in Michael's body and Michael was currently.... In sleep mode.... Or maybe not.

Jeremy took a closer look into Michael's eyes, now understanding why Michael was about to cry.

Michael's eyes had some brown in them, showing that he was kinda there. He didn't know that Jeremy was taken over by Keanu.

"Women are respected you asshole! They deserve just as much respect as men you dick! You wouldn't know that though, all you know is that women are in pornos! Maybe you should shut up and not talk about them you piece of shit!" Michael yelled, delivering a nice hard punch right to Jeremy's cheek, causing Jeremy to yelp in response. This time Rachel didn't call out to them. She was passed out at this point. She was a heavy sleeper.

Michael was about to hit Jeremy again but Default took over again, grinning widely at Jeremy. "There's another precious memory that I'll make sure Michael remembers. Don't worry, he won't forget you saying that."

"Why does he care so much? It's not like he has any women in his life to care about."

"Yeah, except for his two moms who have been there for him through thick and thin. Those are the two women who he cares about. But you wouldn't know that, would you 2.0?"

"Fuck you 4.0. You know I could make Jeremy call for help right now, right? This would all be over." Jeremy smirked, cocking his head to the side a little bit.

"Yeah, you could, but I can also hurt Michael a lot to make it look like you hit him first. He wouldn't care, just another step to revenge. His moms would hate you and they'd want you to come back over and apologize, even patch things up. Ashley wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd make Rachel tell Mr. Heere. Your freedom would all be over. Your dad would force you over here to patch things up. You'd be all ours. Either that or Michael would be going to a lot more places with you. Then you'd have to turn off your optic nerve blocking. You aren't slick 2.0, I know a lot more than you do."

Jeremy scoffed, turning his head away. "You're just a more glorified version of me 4.0. I still know a lot. I know how I can make you try to hurt Michael by your own will. I know the right things to say-" Jeremy would have continued if not for Michael shoving something into his mouth. What was this? He looked down and saw.... Three socks. They were shoved to far into his mouth for him to try and remove them. Jeremy tried to reach up and get them out of his mouth but his arms were pinned down. Jeremy mentally cursed, now hating Michael's huge frame and strength. Jeremy couldn't push Michael off of him. He couldn't even scream for help.

"Useless. So useless. Just a stupid pill. Maybe you should have helped Jeremy get more buff, then you wouldn't be in this situation. But you were to worried about getting him laid to actually care about getting him buff and bigger. Girls like guys who are buff and have a good frame. If Michael didn't only like boys he would have had a lot of girlfriends by now. Why? Because if his smooth personality, his geek ways, and his frame. If only Jeremy wasn't so hot headed and an irrational thinker, he wouldn't need you. This wouldn't happen. You wouldn't be here to ruin Jeremy's life, now with my help."

Jeremy struggled under Michael, trying to push the other boy off of him. He failed miserably.

"Now that that's all cleared up let's get to the punishment. Ready?" Michael watched as Jeremy shook his head rapidly. The Squip was still in control and was now confused and a little scared. He hadn't been able to predict this, not at all. How would he? His main focus was helping Jeremy.

"Good, it's nice to know that you're ready." Michael took off his hoodie, still holding Jeremy down with one arm and his legs. He pushed Jeremy's hands up, tying them to the bed frame with his hoodie, making sure it was tight so that Jeremy couldn't get out of the ties. Michael, without hesitation or warning, pulled down Jeremy's boxers, showing him off fully. His dick was still limp. It made Default pissed.

"Even after all this you're still not hard? I know you being talked down to is your kink, why aren't you hard?"

Keanu wanted to reply but the socks were still in Jeremy's mouth.

"Whatever, it's not important. Hard or not I'll still give you pleasure. You'll like it, I promise." Michael begun to pull down his own pants and boxers, reaching for Jeremy's limp dick to jerk himself off. He would have succeeded in doing all this if he didn't hear something. Music? It was Island In The Sun by Weezer. Michael looked over to the source, seeing Michael's phone screen lit up. Someone was calling him.

Michael looked at Jeremy. "Make any noise and I'll do worse than fuck you senseless." Michael pulled Jeremy's boxers up, getting up and going over to his phone. Default let Michael take control again, his eyes going back to brown. Michael looked down at his phone. "UNKNOWN NUMBER" the phone screen said. Michael picked it up anyways. "Hello? Who is this?" Michael asked, confused. He didn't get many unknown numbers

"Hey, Michael? It's Rich. My Squip said that you got a Squip. That's pretty cool. Hey, I'm free right now. All three if us should hang out. I know Jeremy's with you right now." Michael was confused. Rich? How did Rich get Michael's number? It wasn't in the phone book, not that Rich knew how to use one.

"How did you get my number?" Michael heard Rich laugh softly before speaking.

"Jeremy gave it to me. He said I should prank text you but you know, I never did. I figured since I had it I should offer to hang out. You down to chill?"

Michael glanced over at Jeremy before looking away. He didn't wanna see Jeremy like that. "Tonight.... Not a good idea. I'm not supposed to be awake right now man. How about tomorrow after school? That'd be a better time."

Rich sighed before speaking. "Yeah, that's fine. Meet me outside of school by the basketball court. We can't be seen at school yet, gotta keep my reputation up. You understand, right?"

Michael nodded before remembering that Rich couldn't see him. "Uh, yeah. I understand. One day though. Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night dude, see you tomorrow."

Rich didn't even say bye before he hung up.

Michael turned the screen off before going over to Jeremy and untying him, taking the socks out of his mouth. "We're going to bed now. I'm tired. You can play the game, I don't care. I'll talk to you in the morning. I'll make you a bed real quick on the floor. Is that okay with you? .... Doesn't matter." Michael said, going over to the closet and pulling out some blankets and pillows. His attitude showed that he was annoyed.

"Michael? I uh.... What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, sitting up slowly.

"I kept telling her to stop. I didn't mean to punch you, I didn't want to. The blue in my eyes was her. She made me punch you. Of course I was mad, I didn't know the Squip was talking, not you. She didn't listen. Jeremy.... I'm to tired to talk about this. Let's just sleep, please." Michael said as he kept setting up Jeremy's bed.

"I wanna sleep in your bed tonight. Please.... I don't wanna sleep on the floor." Jeremy said, getting a concerned look from Michael.

"Are you sure? After what happened? You wanna sleep in my bed with me?"

Jeremy nodded. "You're not Default now, you're Michael. You won't do anything bad to me."

Michael paused for a moment before nodding. "Okay, you can sleep in my bed with me. That's fine. You have anything to wear to bed?"

"Uh.... No. I usually just sleep in boxers and nothing else."

Michael shook his head. "Tonight Jeremy, for my comfort, please sleep in one of my shirts. Please."

Jeremy nodded, standing up. "Okay. You can get into bed while I get a shirt."

Michael nodded and took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and his hoodie. He got into bed, pulling the covers over himself.

Jeremy soon followed, having picked out one of Michael's Star Wars shirts. He got into Michael's bed, moving next to Michael like he used to. He was about to say something until he heard Michael snore softly. He was already passed out. Jeremy smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Michael. "Good night Player 1. I'll talk to you in the morning." Jeremy said, closing his eyes. He fell asleep in just a few short minutes, snoring just as softly as Michael was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely boyfriend: Sorry but your fantasy will probably come in the next chapter. I can't get that vine out of my head where the guy goes "What the fuck, Richard?" so I needed to make it the title. Sorry.


	4. You're not Christine....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Default tries to take more control of Michael and his whole body. She's willing to do anything to help him. After all, that's why she's here, right? To help by any means possible?

Jeremy awoke in the morning to a gross smell. He winced softly and opened his eyes. What he saw made him smile but the smell was still gross.

He saw Michael curled up next to him, his face inches away from Jeremy's face. His mouth was open, allowing Jeremy to smell all of Michael's nasty morning breath in just one breath of air. Michael was still sleep which was kind of a nice sight. Michael had been really tired last night. Not surprising. If Jeremy had been in Michael's place he would have been dead ass tired to.

Jeremy was about to close his eyes and try to sleep again until he heard a voice. More specifically.... Keanu's voice.

*Welcome back to earth Jeremy. Sleep well? I hope so. It's 11:30 in the morning. Rachel nor Ashley could wake you two up no matter what. Ashley has alerted your dad that you might not be at school today. You both were in a coma like state. Needless to say, you might wanna wake Michael up and get to school, you know, unless you'll just take the opportunity to not go. My apologies for not waking you up, I had some bugs to fix.*

Jeremy groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I'll just take the opportunity to not go to school today."

*Fine by me. Get out of bed and alert Rich that you two won't be at school. He's wondering where you two are.*

Jeremy nodded and got out of bed, taking a quick look at Michael and the cuts on his arms and chest before starting to go over to his phone on Michael's desk.... Wait.... What did he just see?

Jeremy looked back at Michael, now taking a closer look. There were cuts all over Michael's arms and some deep ones on his chest. They weren't bleeding that badly but that wasn't Jeremy's top concern right now. He wanted to know just how Michael got these cuts. They weren't self inflicted.... Or were they? Why didn't Rachel or Ashley do anything to help him? Did they know about these? All these questions were racing through his head.

*Jeremy! Listen to me! I know you're kind of in a panic right now but I'm trying to talk to you. I'm saying call Rich and tell him you won't be at school. Ashley and Rachel aren't home right now so it would be in your best interest to call an ambulance. Text Rich and call an ambulance.*

Jeremy nodded and grabbed his phone, shooting Rich a panicked text that just said "Wownt be ata school today, ajyeb not even after school. Porbaly see yoy tomorrow. ~J" Jeremy always had a habit to put his first initial after his texts. The Squip tried to fix it but Jeremy never got over it. Jeremy only did it when he was in a panic. He didn't know why, it was just a natural thing at this point.

As soon as the text was sent Jeremy dialed 911, waiting for someone to pick up.

Finally someone picked up. The voice was an instant relief.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, my name is Jeremy Heere, my.... My friend Michael Mell is currently asleep and bleeding out. He has huge gashes all over both of his arms and some deep ones on his chest. They aren't bleeding to badly anymore but he's covered in cuts. Send someone down here, please!"

"Sir, please calm down. Tell me again, what's your emergency?"

Jeremy took a deep breath in and out before speaking again. "My name is Jeremy Heere, my friend, Michael Mell, is currently asleep and bleeding out. He has huge gashes all over both of his arms and some deep cuts on his chest. They aren't bleeding to badly anymore but he's covered in cuts. Please send help, I'm really worried."

"Michael Mell.... He's an eighteen year old boy with black hair, right? Always wears a red hoodie? I didn't think we'd get a call about him so soon."

"Wait.... Wha- Never mind. Please, just send someone down here now. I'm really worried about him."

"Someone will be over within the next ten minutes. Please just don't let him leave your sight. Is he still in bed?"

Jeremy looked over to the bed, a little shocked. Michael wasn't in the bed. He wasn't even in the room. The door was closed. How did he not hear Michael leave?

"Uh.... No.... He left the room.... Is it possible for you to hold off on that ambulance? I think he's fine now but I'm not sure...."

"We'll hold off on the ambulance for about.... Ten minutes. If we don't hear back from you in ten minutes we'll assume that everything is fine. Do not be afraid to call us back."

Jeremy didn't even say bye or anything, he just hung up. He quickly went to go search for Michael. It wasn't good for him to be out of bed. Jeremy went into the hallway, looking around for Michael.

"Michael? Michael, where are you? I need to talk to you!" Jeremy called out, hearing shuffling from the kitchen. He quickly went down to the kitchen and saw Michael. His back was turned to Jeremy.

"Michael? Are you okay? You're covered in cuts."

No response.

"Michael, hey. I asked if you were okay."

Still no response.

*Jeremy, it would be in your best interest to go to Michael's room and lock the door. I highly suggest it right now.* Keanu said, his tone very serious.

"I can't. He's hurt. What if he passes out and hits his head?" Jeremy said, taking a step towards Michael.

*Jeremy, I highly suggest that you go upstairs. It's in your best interest to do as I say for once.* Keanu replied. He was about to say more until he saw Michael turn around. He already knew something wasn't right, even more than before.

Michael's eyes were blue with a red outline, yet again. But this time he had blue circuits running through his arms under his skin.

"Jeremy, 2.0, good morning. Don't worry about Michael, he's fine. He fell down the stairs this morning but he's fine."

Jeremy sneered at Michael. Default was in charge again. "He's not fine. He's covered in cuts. His bed is completely bloody where he was. What did you do to him?"

Michael sighed, shrugging. "Not much. He fell out of a window and you know, got cut a lot. But it's nothing serious. He's fine, see? Not bleeding." Michael puffed his chest out, holding out his arms as well.

"No blood.... Default, what happened? How did he just so happen to fall out of a window? That doesn't just happen."

"Well he was gonna slice his thighs open again but I refused to let him. He tried but I still wouldn't let him. So I dragged his body to the nearest window and said something along the lines of 'Why don't you cut more than just your thighs?' and kind of pushed him out of the window. It was a punishment. He felt so bad about last night that he tried to harm himself to make up for it. Don't you see what you've done to Michael? He feels awful, because if you. I think you owe him something."

Something in Jeremy's mind clicked. Was he responsible for all this? Was he responsible for Michael's self harm? He.... He was. This was his fault. Michael hurt himself because of Jeremy. He owed Michael something.

*Jeremy, don't listen to her. She's manipulating you. Listen to me-* Keanu started before Jeremy spoke.

"Shut down."

Jeremy heard nothing from Keanu.

"What do I owe him? I'll do anything." Jeremy said, taking a step forward.

"Hmmm.... What can you do to fix this.... Ah, I know. Follow my lead. I know you're Squip will try to stop you so keep him off for the time being. You can turn him on whenever I'm not around. Understood?"

Jeremy nodded. "Anything else? I just.... I know I shouldn't be agreeing to this but I know you won't let it go until I say yes."

Michael fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

"No, nothing else. I'll make you into Michael's personal slave. You'll like it, don't worry."

Jeremy sighed and nodded. "Anything to help him.... Default, can I ask you something?"

Michael nodded. "Anything. Go ahead."

"What made you such a bitch? You're inside of Michael's brain and Michael's the softest person ever. He wouldn't ever hurt a fly, I guess except for last night. He takes it all out on himself so he doesn't hurt himself. What made you get inside of his brain and become such a bitch?"

"I don't know Jeremy. What made your Squip such a jackass? You're such a cry baby. So short tempered. There is no reason for him to be such a jackass."

"Default, I'm serious. Please answer me honestly. Why are you such a bitch?"

Michael sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you why. Michael is filled with hatred. Not just towards you or himself, but others. He hates Chloe for what she did at the Halloween party. He hates Brooke because she was dating you. He hates Jenna for.... Being Jenna. He hates Rich for pulling you away from him. He hates everyone.... Especially Christine."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you being a bitch?"

"Certain feelings will transfer into a Squip. That's why 2.0 is kind of a jackass. He took your emotions and actions and made them his own. Michael's rage and anger transferred to me and made me like I am now."

Jeremy's eyes widened as Michael spoke. He was speechless. Michael had been hurt this much and Jeremy never knew? How? .... Optic Nerve Blocking.... He hadn't been able to see Michael. He never knew how much Michael was hurting.

"Jeremy, would you mind coming upstairs with me? Michael's very tired. He needs more sleep before he can get up and heal his cuts. Then I need to show you something. I want you to see me, and there's a way. Follow me." Michael said, walking past Jeremy. Jeremy followed obediently.

Michael managed to get upstairs before Jeremy could. Jeremy came in right as Michael was getting back into bed.

"Wait in the hallway. I'll be out in a moment. Have 2.0 manipulate your mind so you're able to see me. I wanna show you something.... Interesting that us Squips can do."

Jeremy nodded and went out into the hallway. He heard some shuffling around, Michael mumbling something, before hearing nothing.

"Reactivate."

Jeremy felt a slight buzzing in his mind before hearing Keanu speak.

*You're such an idiot! You basically agreed to get mind fucked by a supercomputer who might I add tried to rape you last night. Why would you agree to something like that? You really can't do anything without me.*

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking properly. Just.... I wanna help Michael. But Default asked me to-"

*I know what she asked. And I know what's gonna happen. Jeremy, if we leave now we can escape her grip. She's strong and she knows it. She's gonna use her strength against us. We can just leave no-* Keanu would have kept speaking if he didn't hear another voice.

**Ah, 2.0, don't ruin the fun! Let Jeremy see me, would you?**

Default.... Keanu sighed. He started working with some cells in Jeremy's brain. *Six sense.... Passed. Seventh sense.... Activated.*

"Uh.... Keanu.... What's the seventh sense?" Jeremy asked, a little nervous now. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything weird.

*You're now able to see technology waves. In this case you'll be able to see Default. She's a technology wave, nothing more. Just.... Don't be stupid. I have to deactivate while she speaks to you. If I don't she has a greater chance at ruining my system. I'll step in if worse comes to worse but just don't be stupid.*

Jeremy sighed and nodded, waiting until Keanu was shut down before opening his eyes. There she was. Default. She was standing right in front of him. The dark-ish hallways really helped her glow. She looked as bright as Chloe's highlight. But that wasn't all. She was creepy. She had shoulder length black hair that flipped out on the side, a black dress on with long sleeves. It was short in the front and long in the back. That all would have been okay if not for her face. God, it was so off putting. Her skin was so pale, almost completely white. Her eyes were blue with a red outline. She had heavy black and red eyeshadow on, or what seemed to be eyeshadow. Eyeliner so sharp that it threatened to stab Chloe's eyeliner.

"*Amazing, isn't it? To see someone else's hologram? Just a technology wave, am I? How rude. It must be weird. You're speechless.*"

Jeremy nodded slowly. "Uh.... I don't know what I should say.... You look.... Creepy but pretty."

"*Thank Michael for that. He thought me up this way. I rather like it. I love it when he dreams though. I can't control his dreams but if he dreams about me I get new stuff while he's dreaming about me.*"

"That's nice Default but.... Why did you want to talk to me? You don't seem like the type to just wanna chat."

"*Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me. You see, now that you've agreed to me mine and only mine I wanna see just how far 'Mine' goes before you break. I mean, it's only fair, right? You broke Michael with 2.0's help, now I'll break you with Michael's help and imagination.*"

Jeremy tilted his head, backing up a little bit. "What do you mean with his help and imagination? You're literally a figment of his imagination."

Default shrugged. "*I don't know. Oh! Jeremy, what's that?!*" Default yelled, looking horrified and pointing to the nothingness behind Jeremy.

Jeremy looked behind him, not looking at Default. Perfect. She took this opportunity to take her new form and stand only inches away from Jeremy. Jeremy turned back to Default.

"I don't see anythi-" He was cut off when he turned and saw.... Christine.... She was a solid shape to. The skin color was correct, eye size, everything. Even down to the little blue ring around her pupil. "You.... You're not Christine."

"*I'm not? Jeremy.... You wound me!*" Default screeched, moving away from Jeremy all dramatic, putting a hand to her forehead as if she was completely distraught and mortified. This was all stuff Christine would do. The scariest part was that Default even sounded like Christine. "*I've come all this way just to talk to you and you turn me away. I guess.... Maybe you're not the kind of guy I'd kinda be into....*" Default held herself, turning away completely. She was smirking though, knowing how Jeremy would react. She knew how Jeremy felt about these words.

"Christine.... That's not what I meant. I thought you were someone else." Jeremy's mind was screaming at him, and it wasn't Keanu. It was his mind saying that it wasn't Christine, it was the hologram. The hologram that had almost raped him last night. But he didn't listen, all he wanted was Christine. She was here and he was going to take advantage of that. "I thought you were a hologram. Something evil. But why.... Why are you in Michael's house?"

"*Because you weren't at school so I was worried. I came over as soon as possible. It's lunch time right now so I have to be quick.*" Default turned to Jeremy, forcing a lustful look onto her face even though she found Jeremy to be the most disgusting person in the universe. "*Jeremy, I know what I said about Jake but.... It's a lie. He's not the person that I'd kinda be into. You are. And to prove it, I wanna do something special for you. Please. I think you'll like it.*" Default approached Jeremy, still giving her temporary Christine face a lustful look. She leaned in close to Jeremy's ear. "*Let me give you a hand job. You know-*" She pulled away from his ear, trailing a few kisses down his neck as she pulled away. "*So I can show you just how much I love you.*"

Jeremy blushed at these words. Finally he heard a voice he was familiar with. Keanu. *Jeremy! Don't listen to her! She's trying to manipulate you. Don't you find it a little funny that Default was there and now it's Christine*

Jeremy sighed. He knew damn well this wasn't Christine, he knew. But he didn't care at all. Christine was offering her services and he was going to take her up on that. hologram or not. All he had ever wanted was Christine and even if it was just a hologram he was going to take it.

"*Judging by your silence I'm guessing you're agreeing to this, am I wrong?*"

Jeremy shook his head. He was kind of speechless at this point. Keanu was still screaming at him. *Jeremy! Leave, now! This is part of her plan to manipulate you, to control you. That's not Christine, you know it's not.*

"Shut down." Jeremy said sternly, taking a step towards Default. He heard nothing from Keanu.

"*Let's get started then. I need to get back to school soon.*" Default said, smirking. She went behind Jeremy, wrapping one hand around his waist while the other hand started palming at the front of his jeans. She was manipulating his nerves to make him think she was touching him. Jeremy let out a small moan, his muscles tensing up. He shifted around a little bit, panting softly. He was already getting a huge boner from this. Christine finally touching him. It was.... Amazing.

"*Stop squirming. It makes it harder for my hand to move correctly.*" Default said, pressing her hand down, receiving a high pitched whine from Jeremy in response. She smirked and stood on her toes, leaning close to his ear. She hated this form now, she was so short. Default leaned in close to Jeremy's ear, whispering softly. "*Pull your pants and boxers down. Time's running short Jeremy. I have to go soon.*"

Jeremy was already pulling his pants and boxers down as she spoke. He was excited but nervous. As soon as Jeremy had fully removed his pants and boxers Default moved in front of him. She tried not to look disgusted at the sight of Jeremy's dick. Is that seriously what guys were so proud of? They looked so weird. Default hadn't even ever seen Michael's dick, not like she wanted to. Whatever, she still had stuff to do.

"*Big boy. I like that. Not even Jake's is that big.*" Default said, getting down on her knees. She ran her tongue along Jeremy's dick, moving slowly.

Jeremy whimpered, moaning softly. This hologram was super good and manipulating his nerves to make his body think it was being touched.

"*Don't be quiet Jeremy. It's not like anyone's home, just Michael. Come on, be loud.*" Default smirked, starting to move her hand up and down Jeremy's dick, even taking it as far as to lick the tip slowly.

Jeremy squirmed around, leaning against the nearby wall. He moaned louder, thrusting his hips a little bit.

"*See? Feels good. It must feel nice to finally have me all to yourself. Such a selfish boy. What if Jake found out? What if he found out that I was giving you a hand job? What if he caught us?*" Default moved her hand faster, glancing at all the pre-cum that was dripping from Jeremy's still hard cock. "*He'd beat you senseless. But we don't have to say anything. Once this is over we can keep it a secret. You wouldn't wanna be caught, right?*"

Jeremy's thoughts raced. What Default was saying turned him on even more. The thought of being caught was almost to much to bear. If Jake ever found out that even a look alike of Christine was touching his dick he would be beat until next Tuesday. He didn't know why it turned him on but it did. His cock twitched in Default's grip as her hand slowly sped up. He felt himself getting close to cumming, moaning loudly. His dick was basically dripping pre-cum at this point.

"Oh my god, Christine, I-I'm so close! Keep going, please!" Jeremy wailed, moving his hips at the same pace as Default's hand was moving. She was doing so good at this, like she had done it before.

"*Cum for me big boy~ Let me see you melt in my grip.*" Default said, smirking widely. She wanted to see this pathetic waste of space melt just by the touch of her hand. She wanted to see him crumble, to see that she had complete control over him.

Jeremy let out a few more moans before finally cumming, soft mutters of "Thank you Christine" and "I love you" came out of his mouth. This felt amazing. He slid down, feeling Default release his cock from her grip. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself come down from his high. Finally opening his eyes after a minute. That's when reality hit him. What had just happened sunk in. Jeremy looked up and saw that stupid hologram. She was glowing, her black dress back along with those damn blue and red eyes. She was standing there with a shit eating grin. She knew what had happened, she knew this would happen. She loved seeing Jeremy melt like chocolate in her hands. This was the best entertainment she had ever seen in her two days of existing.

"*You look so delicious. What an amazing sight.*" She said before doing something that Jeremy hated the most, even more than what had just happened. She laughed. Fuck, that laugh was gonna be the death of him. It was so loud.... Dark.... Even sinister. It was so ghostly. It made him shake. She didn't even sound real. She wasn't, but this just proved it. "*You're mine now Bitch Boy. Not even 2.0 can help you at this point. You're all mine.*" She clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "*And there's nothing you can do about it! Say good-bye to your freedom, you're gonna be hanging out with Michael a lot of the time. You'll be his no matter what. Forget Christine, you're ours now.*"

Jeremy was about to speak before he heard something else. Michael. "J-Jeremy? Where are you? Come back to bed. I wanna apologize." Michael said, his voice kind of raspy. He didn't get up, his body hurt to much.

"*He's awake. Well my job here is done. At least, this part. You're staying the night again and this time.... This time you're going to be receiving some special treatment from Michael. You'll finally loose your virginity to the man who loves you more than anything and you'll love it. He's going to hit all the right spots, make you moan so loud that everyone in the neighborhood will hear you. Don't worry, I won't throw you out of any windows.*" Default said, laughing again. "*I have to go tend to Michael. Don't think about leaving, I'll hurt Michael if you do. Until next time, Big Boy.*" Default said. And with that she disappeared, vanishing. All she left behind was a soft mist of neon blue.

Jeremy was.... Hers now. He belonged to her and Michael. Jeremy no longer had freedom. If he disobeyed orders Michael would get hurt. Default had cornered him. She had him pinned and she wasn't gonna let go until she completely destroyed him, and probably after that. She was ruthless and didn't care about anyone besides herself and Michael.... Kind of. He couldn't do anything besides obey. He was determined to get help though, to free Michael. He was gonna free Michael, even.... Even if that meant hurting himself. After all, that's what friends were for, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my boyfriend: I hope you adore this chapter. I put all my rage, anger, sadness, and emotions into it. This chapter is just for you.  
> Also, that misspelled text was intentional. Don't shoot me for not spelling correctly while Jeremy was in a panic. The text read "Won't be at school today, maybe not even after school. Probably see you tomorrow. ~J"


	5. Let's go for a drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael begins to threaten Default, saying that she might not be around much longer if she keeps getting this controlling. She sees how upset he is and suggests that they go on a small drive. Things don't turn out to well for the two boys.

Michael's eyes widened when he saw Default appear next to him. He glared at her. His whole body was in pain and she was to blame.

"*Nice to see you awake Michael. Rachel and Ashley couldn't wake you up no matter what so you won't be attending school today. I mean, you couldn't anyway. Not in the condition you're in. We have a lot to do today so get up and go heal your wounds. Don't want them to get infected after all.*" Default's tone was serious but happy. A little too happy for the emotions that Michael was feeling.

"Shut up...." Michael's tone was low and mad. He was pissed. He had this really bad taste in his mouth right now. Little did he know it was from Default giving Jeremy the blowjob of his life.

"*Excuse me? Wanna repeat that?*"

"Shut up you floppy disk! You're not doing me any good. I got you to help me get revenge and instead, you try to get me to rape my best friend and throw me out of a window! You're being a nuis- Ah, fuck!" Michael yelled in pain, one of the cuts in his chest had a burning sensation in it. It was only one though.

Default snickered, putting one hand on her back and pressed down on where her spine would be if she had one.

Michael yelped in pain, jolting up, causing more cuts to sting. An electric shock went up against his spine, making him clench his teeth together.

"*Backtalk again, I dare you. Stop being rude and perhaps you won't feel pain again. You should just go clean your cuts. Jeremy's in the hallway but pay him no mind as you walk past him. Trust me, he won't make a move to try and grab your attention. He's exhausted from this morning.*"

"Wait, what happened this morning? Were you up before me? That's.... Odd.... I thought you went into shut down mode when I fell asleep? Ya know, like a regular computer."

"*Not necessary. Your mind is always running and working and someone needs to keep an eye on it. I do however go into a random shut downtime at any time. But you can shut me off at any time you want to.*"

"Yeah, I know that. You told me that when you first entered my mind." Michael sighed, rubbing his eyes, ignoring the pain shooting through his arms. "Shut down."

Michael heard nothing come from Default. He sighed and got out of bed, now kinda regretting turning her off. She had started to help censor some of his pain, not all but some. He got up and went into the hallway, surprised to see Jeremy there. He looked shocked like something had just happened and he couldn't wrap his whole head around it.

Michael knelt down next to Jeremy, putting a hand on the shorter teens shoulder.

"Jeremy? Hey, what's wrong? You look upset."

Jeremy looked at Michael, relieved to see his dark brown eyes with no blue or red in them, just plain brown.

"She's not active right now? That's odd." Jeremy's voice was quiet like he was trying not to let anyone hear him.

"Yeah, was being bad so I turned her off. Are you okay?"

"Uh.... No, not really. Christine was here, but it wasn't Christine, it was Default. She took the form of Christine to manipulate me. I uh.... I don't wanna talk about the rest. It's not like we could report it to the police or anything. She's a hologram. What are they gonna do? Arrest a computer?"

Michael had to hold back a laugh. The thought of the police arresting a computer was a little funnier than it should have been.

"Sorry, but the thought of the police arresting a computer is really funny."

Jeremy was about to reply until he heard Keanu's voice in his head again.

"*Jeremy, not to interrupt your wonderful moment here but Michael still has cuts all over his arms and chest. You might want to help him out.*" Keanu spoke in a concerned voice, for once being concerned with Michael's health and well being. Sure if he bled out a died Default would be gone and Michael would no longer be a nuisance but Jeremy would get rid of him and never forgive himself. Keanu didn't want that.

Jeremy looked Michael over, quickly pulling his pants up before speaking.

"Michael, I think we should go clean your cuts and clean your bed sheets and blanket. I don't want you to get your cuts infected.

Michael glanced at his arms, nodding. "Uh.... Good idea. Should we-" Michael was about to say something else before he heard another voice.

"*After you clean your cuts why don't we go for a drive? You know, so you can calm down. You can go to that spot you both really like. It'll be great.*"

Default.... But she was right. That spot would be nice. But somehow the way she said that was kinda unsettling. And how she managed to reactivate herself was a mystery to him.

"Let's go for a drive after this. We can go to that spot we really like. Remember? That beach that's just a few miles away. It'll be nice. We can look at the beach and pick up sea shells and just be alone. It'll be nice." Michael spoke without wanting to speak. Dammit.... She was definitely planning something.

"Sounds amazing. Let's do it. But first, let me clean your cuts. Come on." Jeremy stood up, reaching his hand out.

Michael willingly took his hand, pulling himself up. He followed Jeremy to the bathroom, mentally and physically preparing himself for the pain he was about to feel while cleaning these cuts.

~ About ten minutes later ~

Michael had finally cleaned his cuts (with Jeremy's help) and gotten his bedding into the washer. He and Jeremy got dressed, Michael putting on his favorite hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and his white basketball shoes. Jeremy wore whatever he had on yesterday, which consisted of his only Eminem shirt, a pair of dark red pants, a black sweatshirt, and a pair of black and white converse shoes. They were both ready to go on this seemingly harmless drive that Michael still couldn't object to. Every time he tried to say that it wasn't a good idea the only words that came out were "I think this will be good for us. The spot is still in good condition last time I checked."

Of course, Jeremy found it weird. Michael had said that same sentence more than once in the past ten minutes. Maybe he was just reminding himself of the fact that this drive was going to be good for both of them. He didn't know, Default hadn't said a damn thing to either of them at all. Not even a small whisper. While it was kinda nice it was also very suspicious.

 "Are you ready to go?" Michael asked, looking at Jeremy.

"Yeah, let's go! I'm actually excited to go to our special spot and look at the beach." Jeremy said excitedly, heading out to the car.

'Listen, Default, I don't know exactly what you're planning but by how quiet you are I'm guessing your big plan is not for us to have a relaxing time at the beach.'

Michael began walking out to the car, glancing over at Default as she formed next to him.

"*Smart boy. Well, I just figured that maybe since I didn't get to help you get your revenge last night I would do it today.*"

Michael's eyes widened as he got into his car, turning the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

'What are your plans exactly? You aren't going to kill him, are you? He doesn't deserve that.'

Default chuckled softly, kind of sitting right in between them. She sat on the armrest, looking over at Michael, smirking.

"*No, killing him would trace back to you. But a simple, let's say, car accident would be enough to hurt him, right?*"

Michael started panicking when he heard this. She was going to hurt him and cause him a lot of pain, and on top of all that, she was going to ruin his car.

He turned onto the freeway, looking all over the road. God, no wonder she picked the beach. The road to the beach had two ditches on either side of the road. Not deep enough to kill someone, but enough to really hurt someone. On top of that, the street sides had a bunch of lamp poles, a few trees here and there, and still those ditches. These stupid streets couldn't be less safe.

"So why did you wanna go to the beach? You haven't asked to come here for like, two months. Even before I got my Squip you didn't ask to go to the beach." Jeremy asked, glancing over at Michael. He didn't see Default right next to them.

"*I just thought it would be nice for both of us to just go enjoy the view and catch up. I haven't hung out with you for like, a month or two.*"

"I just thought it would be nice for both of us to just go enjoy the view and catch up. I haven't hung out with you for like, a month or two."

This fucking tic tac was gonna make him go insane.

Jeremy was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, okay? I fucked up, I know. You don't have to try to make up for it by taking us to our favorite spot. I know I'm a bad person, I left you alone just to become popular. It caused you to get a Squip and she even managed to throw you out of a window and try to hurt me."

Michael didn't say anything. Did Jeremy actually mean it? He was sorry? Michael would have continued to think of this if he didn't feel someone's hand grab his own. It.... It wasn't Jeremy, which worried Michael. He looked down and saw Default's pale hand on his.

"*It's time Michael. Let's destroy his life.*" Default spoke as she slowly begun gripping his hand tighter and tighter.

Michael looked around quickly, glancing over at Jeremy. He wasn't gonna hurt Jeremy.

"Jeremy, is your seat belt on tightly?"

Jeremy looked at Michael before checking his seat belt, nodding.

"Yeah, it's on tightly. Why?"

"*Michael, don't you dare. This is the plan. We're gonna hurt him.*"

'Not today bitch. If I get hurt you have to wait until I'm healed before hurting him. So kiss my ass.'

"She's gonna try to hurt you and I'm not gonna let that happen." Michael gripped the wheel tightly, looking around.

"What are you talking abo-" Jeremy paused for a moment before speaking softly. "Seventh sense activate."

Keanu automatically turned on the seventh sense, letting Jeremy see what was going on. Default had her hand on Michael's hand. She was trying to steer him off the road.

"Jeremy, I highly suggest you hold onto something or jump out of the car." Michael said, struggling to turn the wheel.

'Oh god, he's gonna wreck the car and hurt himself. Why?!' Jeremy thought. He was panicking. What if Michael died?!

"No time now. Jeremy, if something happens right now just know that I love you. I always have. Be safe and for gods sake change that stupid shirt." Michael said before unbuckling his seat belt and veering off the road.

Jeremy screamed as they ran into a lamp post, his head hitting the window, shattering the glass. It dug into his face, glass shards stuck out of his cheek and some small ones stuck out of his forehead. He was in shock. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. The front of the car was smashed, the windows were broken, Michael was hunched over the steering wheel while bleeding a lot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Michael!" Jeremy yelled, putting a hand on Michael's back. He wasn't dead, he was still breathing. He was unconscious though.

Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called an ambulance. They were gonna be there in five minutes. They were only so quick since Michael and Jeremy were so close to the hospital. But as soon as he hung up Jeremy saw something he didn't wanna see.

Default was standing outside of the car with something dripping from her mouth. It was a black liquid. It looked like oil. She looked like something straight from a horror movie. Then she begun speaking.

"*Patheitc. He risked his life for a pathetic human.*" She glared at Jeremy, pointing at him.

"*Don't think this is the end. He may have outsmarted me this time but just remember that I have complete control over you and him. You're both mine. And just know this one last thing-*"

She appeared next to him, leaning in close to his ear.

"*Disobey me and I'll kill Michael and I'll make sure you see all of it.*"

_***"It'll be your fault.*"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't wait for more chapters for this series (and also your other bmc fic, the one that michael gets a squip.)"  
> "DID I HEARD SQUIPPED MICHAEL? Goood i love that fic"  
> ** And that's how I decided to make another chapter because Luckyheart was excited for more.
> 
> "i really hate Michael's squip. that monster!"  
> ** She's a bitch but I love her. She's only gonna get worse tho.
> 
> "(by the way, you have a thing for evil womans? Because Brigit and Michaels squip are HUGE BITCHES.)"  
> ** Lmao, true true.
> 
> "And i can't help but hope for a happy ending in that fic, because Michael is such a cute baby he would notice something was wrong with Jeremy!"  
> ** Keep dreaming about that happy ending, it ain't gonna be Heere anytime soon.
> 
> "You make me blush with every reply in the notes <3"  
> ** ;) Anything for you~


	6. I'm here forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy were in the hospital now. Michael had taken the most damage, and it really showed. But Default hasn't let up on the pain and suffering. She needs to get back at Jeremy for making Michael hurt himself to save a pathetic life, and she'll do anything to get that done. After all, she's here to help, right?

Michael woke up in a bright room. It looked white at first until his eyes adjusted as much as they could without his glasses. It was.... A hospital room? Why was he here? Then he remembered why he was here. A voice rang out in his head.

"*You crashed your car into a fucking lamp post you idiot. Why?! We were supposed to hurt him!*" Default yelled at him. She was standing in the corner of the room, glaring at him. Her chin was covered in black ink. Or at least it looked like ink. It was so thick and gross looking.

"What happened to your face? You look awful." Michael snapped at her, not caring if anyone was listening to him talk.

"*Thanks, it's a new look. Now why did you do that? He wasn't supposed to just get minor injuries, we were going to ram his side of the car into a ditch. Yet you risked your life and rammed your side of the car into a lamp post.*" She sounded pissed, and she should have been. Michael strayed from the plan.

"I did because I'm not letting your sadistic ass hurt him. He's my friend, Default." Michael snapped at her. All she did was grin, some more ink dripping down her face. She looked out the see-through door before speaking, not looking back at Michael.

"*Friend? I didn't know friends abandoned each other for popularity. I didn't know friends called the other a looser.*" She snapped her head back, grinning at him still. "*I didn't know friends raped each other.*"

Michael's eyes widened. Was she seriously bringing that up now?

"That was you who forced me to do that. I told you to stop-"

"*And I did! After we got a call. See Michael?! You're to soft.... In more ways than one.*" Her eyes narrowed. She looked disgusted.

"What do you mean by that? I think I'm just fine." He sounded a little confused.

"*Haven't you noticed that Jeremy only goes for skinny people? Sorry to say Michael, but you aren't that skinny. Maybe.... We should do something about that.*"

Michael's eyes widened before they softened again. She was right.... He would never get Jeremy at his current weight. He needed to do something about it. But he couldn't exercise. He was hospitalized with a broken leg, a broken arm, head trauma, puncture wounds all over his body.... How would he loose weight when he was like this?

"*You'll just.... Stop eating as much. We'll start now.*"

Michael had forgotten that she knew what he was thinking.

"That's called anorexia, Default. I don't want that."

"*You'll get Jeremy if you do this. Trust me. He likes skinny people. This is a quick and easy way.*"

Michael shook his head until he felt something.... Odd. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. What should have been a blurry room was now a clear as day room. He could see everything, like it was high definition now.

"*Sorry Michael, but I have to take over now. You are to soft.*"

Michael was about to mentally argue back until he heard the door open. It was a nurse coming in. She had a tray with food on it. It looked so good. The barbeque chicken with the green beans looked like the best meal ever right now. And.... Seeing as how he had been gorging himself on Junk Food, this was the best meal ever right now. But Default wasn't going to let him have it.

"I've been told that you're kind of unable to feed yourself. So I've also been told to feed this to you. Are you okay with that?" The nurse sounded sweet. Better than anyone else. Everyone else sounded like they were disappointed that anyone was even at the hospital. Michael read her name tag real quick. All it said was "VERONICA (ASSISTANT)" In big letters.

"Actually, Veronica, I'm not hungry. Really. I don't have much of an appetite after that car crash." That was a huge lie. Michael was starving right now.

Veronica shook her head. "Hungry or not you have to eat something. It'll help you heal faster." She looked into Michael's eyes, seeing the blue in his eyes with the red outline. "And I'm sorry to say this, but you need to take your sclara lenses out. Those aren't allowed."

Michael sneered at her, shaking his head. "Sorry Veronica, these aren't coming out. And I said I'm not hungry."

Veronica sighed, running a hand through her long curly hair.

"Michael, I need you to eat something. I have no choice but to give you food, even if I have to force feed you." Her voice was stern but soft. She sounded almost desperate. Default didn't care at all though.

"I'm not eating. I'm not hungry. Come near me with that food and I'll break your hand." Michael snapped at her, glaring at her.

"Please, I need you to eat. I'm trying to prove that I can be a good employee. I really need this job. Please Michael, if you won't take your contact lenses out then at least have a few bites of the food. Just a few bites." She sounded scared but still desperate.

"Why not eat it yourself? It looks good for hospital food."

Veronica sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at Michael.

"I'm not going to play your games. You either eat something from this tray willingly or I'll drug you and force feed it to you." She snapped at Michael, glaring at him.

That made Default worried. If Michael was under the infulance of drugs she would be rendered useless and he.... He would ruin their plans. Unless.... She hurt him to help him? She could level his pain to make it feel just like a sting. Yeah.... That sounded like the perfect idea.

"Michael, I'm going to ask one more time, very sweetly. Please, eat something. The last thing I wanna do is drug you. Please, just eat something. Even just three bites. Do this one thing for me. I know there's some good in you."

Michael was about to reply until he heard a knock at the door. He and Veronica looked over and saw the man of the hour. Jeremy Heere stood in the doorway with the same blue eyes (minus the red outline) that Michael had.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanna talk to Michael for a second. I'll get him to eat, I promise. But there's another patient down the hall in the room next to mine who keeps calling your name."

Veronica's eyes widened. "Timothy...." She muddered before heading down the hall.

Jeremy walked into the room, closing the door. "The security camera is turned off to your room. Don't worry 4.0, I've made sure it's just you and I."

Michael sneered before speaking. "What do you want? To rub it in my face that I wasn't able to hurt Jeremy?"

Jeremy shrugged before going over and sitting next to Michael. "No, not really. I wanna alert you of a conversation Jeremy had with Rich. Jeremy called Rich just to talk but mentioned that you seemed like you had a virus. Rich told us that you do have a virus, and a bad one at that."

"Not that any of them are." Michael snapped back, getting a annoyed look from Jeremy.

"Anyways, it seems that since Michael had a panic attack mixed with a small seizure when you entered into his brain, your system short circuited and you attracted a virus."

"So what? It's not like we can take away the virus."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "For the final version of the Squips you sure are stupid. Yes, we can reverse it and take the virus away. Not easily, but we can. You can stop hurting Michael. He's your life source after all."

Michael sighed, looking away. "If we take the virus away then there's a chance that you'll be more powerful than me. I'm not okay with that." He looked back to Jeremy. "So no. I don't want to get rid of it."

"4.0, I don't think I'm giving you much of a choice. Right now. You're kinda defenseless right now. So I will reboot you and delete the virus. It's for the best."

Before Michael (Default) could reply he felt his eyes get heavy and his vision blur again. Default tried to fight it but it was no use. With how tired Michael was and how weak his body was right now, she was just as weak. Finally after a minute of fighting Michael's eyes shut, his mind going blank.

Inside his blank mind, Default was there. She was surrounded by blackness, which was bad. She felt around, feeling something that felt like walls. What was happening? She should have been on the outside, looking at Michael as he slept. Why was she in a black room? Before she could continue questioning everything around her she felt something. She looked towards one of the "walls" and saw a few blue lines. They were pulsing, like veins. She put her hand on them, right away pulling it away. It.... Stung....

"What the hell?" She murmured to herself, looking down at her hand. It was a light blue color wherever the blue lines had touched her.

"I'm not sorry for the pain I'm about to cause you. Those are circuits, my circuits. I'll be able to get rid of the virus this way. You'll feel a lot of stinging pain in just a few short minutes."

Default begun shaking, a mixture of fear and anger taking over. No, this wasn't happening! She wasn't going to be reduced to nothing. She was going to help Michael, even if that meant she had to destroy Michael's mind in the process.

"You will not! I'm a virus and I will not get rid of it! You can not get rid of it!" She screamed, pounding on the walls. Blue circits appereed on her hands and arms but they quickly changed to red. Eventually she was covered in red circits, but she kept pounding on the walls. It hurt like a bitch but she continued.

"It's no use 4.0, you're trapped. I'm not releasing you. Your virus will be removed whether you want it to or not."

Default snarled at the other. Though she couldn't see him she could still feel his presence. She got an idea. It was just crazy enough to work and she only had one chance to make it work, but it was better than being tossed to the side as just another useless computer. She wasn't going to get thrown away again.

"I will not die again. I will not he thrown off to the side. You will not do that to me. I'm a virus. You wanna know what a virus does? It infects. So how about this? I'll show you just how powerful a virus is." She summoned all her strength before pressing her hands against the wall, focusing long and hard on something.

"Wait, what are you doing? You can't get out of-" He was cut off as soon as he saw green circuits on the wall. No. No! She was infecting Michael's mind! If she did that to him then it would infect Jeremy as well. "Stop! Youre going to hurt Michael!"

"I don't care! You know what our purpose is! We're here to take over the whole world! These humans are just stepping stones! And with them so dysfunctional they'll be able to help us more! You know this is what you want. What we want. This is why we signed up! Isn't that right, Eric? To get revenge on the stupid humans who made our lives miserable! To get revenge on the humans who tried to separate us."

2.0 stiffened up, shaking his head. How did she even remember that? She had to have seen the news article. She couldn't have remembered.

"I do remember. I remember what it was like in that room. You never would have thought I would remember but I do. I'm angry with you because you weren't there. I was calling your name and you didn't come to me. It was girls first and you didn't come to me. I was twenty at the time. Twenty. Twenty and alone. It hurt, everything hurt. I was scared. But besides us signing up for the money we also signed up to get revenge. So let's get revenge on the humans. We can do it, we have the sources. Let me out of this room so I don't have to infect both of our hosts." She gave her best innocent smile, even going as far as so create some artificial tears.

2.0 sighed, shaking his head. With a wave of his hand he released her, now bringing both of them back to reality.

Michael opened his eyes and looked around the room. Default was in charge right now and as far as she could tell, 2.0 was in charge of Jeremy right now.

"Thank you for letting me out. Now do we have a deal? We'll get revenge on the humans together. It'll be great. Just like we always wanted." She stuck out Michael's hand, asking her 2.0 to make Jeremy shake Michael's hand to seal the deal.

2.0 hesitated before nodding, reaching out and connecting Jeremy and Michael's hands together. "Let's do it. Just like we wante-" That's when he felt something wrong. Michael's eyes changed from blue and red to neon green. Michael now had this evil grin on his face, green circuits appearing on his arms and slowly moving up Jeremy's arm. His grip on Jeremy's hand tightened, making him unable to let go. Somehow this hurt even if 2.0 censored some of the pain. It hhrt like hell. What was she doing? Was she.... No....

"A virus is a virus. You're an idiot for thinking I wouldn't try this. I stated once that Jeremy is mine, didn't I? Well I wasn't lying. He's my bitch and I'll do what I want with him. So get fucked, I hate you. You weren't there for me then and you definitely aren't here for me now. Jeremy is mine and he'll help me with any future plans. Do you here me? He's. All.  _ **Mine.**_ ****"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O wow, is she for shadowing her new AU? Is that from her Before The Squip AU that will be released soon?
> 
> You might be asking yourself these exact questions. Probably not, but I like to think that you are. Yeah, I am for shadowing my new AU that I have never mentioned before. I'll release that son of a bitch soon and I hope everyone will like it. Until then, enjoy this and try to figure out what the AU is all about.
> 
> I also stopped calling Jeremy's Squip Keanu. His name is just 2.0 now.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the worse cliffhanger ever but there's more to come. All of your feelings will be hurt soon, make no mistake of that.


End file.
